Teach me, sexy Mr Merlín
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Merlín es su profesor de la universidad, y no es sexy (te contradices solo, Arturo, claro que para ti es sexy) en fin, que era un torpe (un torpe sexy) y si algún día tiene las pelotas le dirá: Teach me, sexy Mr. Merlín (¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que quieres que te enseñe, Arturo? ¿Historia u otra cosa?)


**Título:** Teach me, sexy Mr. Merlín.

 **Resumen:** Merlín es su profesor de la universidad, y no es sexy (te contradices solo, Arturo, claro que para ti es sexy) en fin, que era un torpe (un torpe sexy) y si algún día tiene las pelotas le dirá: Teach me, sexy Mr. Merlín (¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que quieres que te enseñe, Arturo? ¿Historia u otra cosa?)

 **Advertencias:** Fantasías del pillín de Arturo.

 **Notas** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

Teach me, sexy Mr. Merlín.

Todo comenzó un 22 de mayo de ese mismo año. A la universidad Camelot había entrado un nuevo profesor de historia (el otro se jubiló, por fin.)

Arturo estudia abogacía y es una carrera en la que historia es una materia importante. Eligió abogacía por más que a su padre le hubiese gustado que escogiera administración de empresas porque le parecía realmente interesante. Y es una profesión que puede servir para cuando finalmente esté a cargo del negocio familiar.

En fin, este nuevo profesor era joven, y no joven como de cuarenta y pico, si no joven de veinte y pico, un especie de genio que hizo algunos cursos adelantado, el podría ser uno de sus compañeros alumnos y sin embargo, era el profesor. (Y qué decir si lo comparan con el profesor anterior.)

El hombre se hizo conocido fácil y rápidamente debido a que le encantaba hablar de la Edad Media, especialmente época de Merlín, el supuesto mago más famoso de todos (eso hasta que llegó Harry Potter y arruinó un poco su popularidad, según el propio profesor había contado) por eso, el profe fue apodado Merlín, aunque su verdadero nombre era algo así como Collin. El profe Merlín es tenido por los alumnos como alguien brillante pero extremadamente torpe (eso se pudo saber desde que entró por primera vez al aula y se resbaló, tiro por los aires los libros que tenía y se golpeó el, pero no le paso nada por estar acostumbrado a las caídas) y también era alguien simpático, agradable y muchas alumnas (y unos cuantos alumnos) se sentían atraídos por él.

En fin, el hecho era que todos los amigos de Arturo estaban convencidos de que a él le gustaban los hombres.

«Que idea ridícula» pensaba Arturo mientras tenía la mirada fija en el redondo culo de su profesor.

Alto, ¿qué?

Una bola de papel golpeó contra su nuca, la alzó y la leyó.

"Le vas a romper el trasero a Merlín si sigues mirándolo tan fijamente, aunque sé que quieres romperle el culo con otra cosa que tienes entre las pier…"

Arrugó la bola de papel frunciendo la nariz, era obvio que el de la nota había sido Gwaine, ese capullo pervertido.

— ¿Que tiene ahí, señor Pendragón?

Cuando el profe lo llama así, él parece tan viejo y Arturo tan joven.

Extendió su mano, para que le entregue el papel, usualmente los profesores en la universidad eran peores que en la secundaria, si te encontraban hablando, te echaban de clase. Pero Merlín no era así, él nunca sacaba a un alumno, solo los regañaba y esperaba unas disculpas de su parte.

Sus amigos, sentados en la parte de atrás, se empezaron a reír. El rubio los mando al demonio mentalmente. No sabía qué hacer, prefería comérselo antes de que Merlín leyera esto y más aún frente toda la clase. Entonces eso hizo, se lo metió a la boca. Después de eso sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas y Merlín se quedó sorprendido (probablemente porque no se esperaba que un joven adulto estando ya en la universidad hiciera esas cosas de primaria) pero Arturo no se arrepentía. ¿Estaba avergonzado? Si. ¿Tendría que pedir un millón de disculpas luego? Posiblemente. ¿Se arrepentía? No.

Aunque quizá, sí Merlín lo hubiese leído se le hubieran puesto las orejas rojas, las mejillas también y su expresión hubiera sido un espectáculo digno de verse, Arturo admitía que quizá, solo quizá, si se arrepiente de no haberle dado el papelito.

Trago seco, aunque su intención era escupir luego el papel, accidentalmente se lo tragó. _Iugh._

.

* * *

.

 _—Señor Pendragon, es usted el mejor de la clase._

 _Susurro en su oído el profesor, acaricio su pecho, sentado en su regazo, su mirada era lujuriosa, se levantó y entonces se puso detrás de Arturo para hacerle un masaje en los hombros._

 _—Tanto esfuerzo, usted merece un premio._

 _Soltó sus hombros para ponerse frente a él y luego arrodillarse, hizo que el rubio separara las piernas._

—Señor Pendragon.

 _—Oh... Merlí…_

— ¡Señor Pendragon!

Se levantó de un salto, y miró al profesor Collin hablándole, ¿cuándo había dejado de succionar su entrepierna y había empezado a dar clases?

Entonces se dio cuenta, había sido todo un sueño, un sueño húmedo, había estado babeándose y ahora tenía que ver cómo resolver el problema en sus pantalones antes de que se haga muy visible.

.

* * *

.

Por suerte el regaño no fue para tanto, pero al tocar el timbre, su nueva (e insoportable) novia corrió a abrazarlo, Vivían, una chica bastante empalagosa que tenía de tetas lo que le faltaba de cerebro. Vivían lo abraza mientras que él no tenía nada más en la cabeza que no fuera su profesor de historia. Estaba mirándolo de más y lo sabía. Estaba mirándolo de más y sus amigos lo sabían. Estaba mirándolo de más y la única que no parecía darse cuenta era Vivían, estaba demasiado ocupada restregando sus tetas contra el brazo de Arturo. Para ser sincero, a Arturo no le provocaba nada esos pechos moviéndose contra su brazo, de hecho, nunca miraba los pechos de las mujeres, tenía a ver los traseros (y no los de las mujeres, no, si no los de su profesores hombres.)

Se había hartado de fingir, aunque él mismo suponía que había sido su mecanismo de defensa inconsciente. Él sabe que ser gay no tiene nada de malo, pero que sí podrían haber consecuencias sociales, especialmente porque él era hijo de su padre (un empresario famoso y todo eso, bla bla) y podría traer problemas dentro de su familia. Igualmente, después de una charla con los chicos Gwaine lo alentó a mandarlo todo a la mierda.

—Es tu cuerpo y puedes hacer lo que te dé la reverenda gana con el.

Eso fue lo que dijo exactamente, y después, León hizo un comentario, uno que trataba de sonar casual pero fue obvio que era una indirecta.

—Aunque uno no puede enamorarse de quien se le dé la regalada gana, uno no elige, ¿no, Arturo?

— ¿De que estas hablando?

Él reaccionó como sabía hacerlo: A la defensiva, negando todo a diestra y siniestra.

—Él trata de decir —hablo Lance esta vez—, es que estas enamorado del profe Merlín.

Percival, de pocas palabras, les dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza a sus amigos.

—No entiendo porque lo dicen… es ridículo.

—Ridículo es lo que haces, Arturo, negarlo es ridículo. —ese fue Gwaine, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Arturo, — le llamó la atención Eylan —nada cambiará porque seas gay, ni porque admitas que te gusta Merlín. Eso todos los sabemos ya. Quien se engaña, eres tú.

Se quedó pensando en la conversación con sus amigos, un buen tiempo, hasta que llegó a una (muy acertada) conclusión:

Sus amigos tenían razón.

Ya era hora de aceptar lo que era.

Es momento de aceptar que es gay.

Es momento de aceptar que esta enamoradísimo de Merlín.

Es momento de aceptar que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Gwaine para que le diga sus "tácticas" de ligue (quizá este punto sea el que más le costaría)

Era momento de conquistar a su maestro, lo cual no iba a ser nada fácil y, lamentablemente, ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

De ahora en adelante, las clases de historia que ya de por sí le gustan, van a resultar más entretenidas, y quizá Arturo tenga algún día la confianza y las pelotas para decirle a su profesor:

— _Teach me, sexy Mr. Merlín._


End file.
